A wireless local area network (WLAN) basically supports Access Point (AP) acting as the point of access in a Distributed System (DS) and Basic Service Set (BSS) composed of multiple wireless stations (STAs), not APs.
Generally, AP provides a service with a specific wireless channel in unlicensed frequency bands set as an operation channel. Thus, each AP may arbitrarily set operation channels, and adjacent APs may work on the overlapping operation channel having the same frequency. This is referred to as overlapping basic service set (OBSS), and in OBSS environment, APs and STAs contend for the same wireless channel resource. In this case, if a certain AP occupies too much wireless resources, other APs experience a lack of wireless resources, failing to efficiently manage wireless resources.
Meanwhile, even when adjacent APs have different operation channels, a certain AP may have a concentration of many STAs, while a smaller number of STAs may be connected to nearby APs. In this instance, the AP having a concentration of STAs experiences a lack of wireless resources, resulting in reduced processing rate or WLAN service quality degradation, whereas wireless resources are not used by the nearby APs that can provide the same WLAN service, causing an inefficient management problem.